


Die Like One (I know I did)

by amongthedrowned (Merely_Specters)



Series: The Injustice of Undeath [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Death, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, death is kind of a given with zombies, keeping it vague for now so I don't spoil, or at least that's what we're gonna try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merely_Specters/pseuds/amongthedrowned
Summary: There was blood on Techno's jaw, and it sure wasn’t his.Or; Technoblade’s story is best told in fragments, snippets of who he was and what he became—whether that be monster or man, he doesn’t know.
Series: The Injustice of Undeath [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086761
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Die Like One (I know I did)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'd recommend reading the [the other stories in the series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086761) before this one, but this fic can technically be read as a standalone. This story will trace Techno's actions throughout the AU, ending just before the next fic in the series—I'm going to finish this fic before updating Dead Like One. Enjoy!

"Technoblade never dies."

Crowds screamed that phrase whenever Techno passed by, decapitated zombies in his wake.

He was a natural in the apocalypse, they said. His origin story spread among survivors as quickly as the zombies did. Hushed, they whispered about him around the campfire. In the beginning, they said, Techno ran straight into a horde. He emerged from the mob the same way he entered—still alive, still breathing—the only difference a gas mask placed firmly on his face.

The mask is a trophy, they claimed. They theorized that he ripped it off his first kill's broken skull. To them, it became a crown of superiority, a fierce declaration of survival.

Nobody had ever seen him without it.

Rumors circled, as they are wont to do. Nobody knew his true face, only his eyes: some suspected that Techno took off his mask to walk among the people, cloaked by anonymity. Maybe he couldn’t take it off at all. Maybe fire and flames seared the plastic right into his skin, into his very skull. It didn't matter what the truth was. Not really. Not to them. Techno was an urban legend, a myth, the one who walked out of the horde with his wits still about him.

He was a hero, but more than that, he was a god. After all, only gods are immortal.


End file.
